Décisions irréfléchies
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Steve était impulsif et avide de justice, Bucky était réfléchi et avait une vision réaliste du monde. Il savait que jamais ils ne pourraient s'afficher en public. Pas au XXe siècle, en tout cas... {Stucky}


Bon... J'ai quelques textes d'avance, alors en attendant que la fic que j'écris soit finie, je vais vous en publier un par semaine... Ce sont pour la plupart des courts OS, quelques uns basés sur des prompts, d'autres tirés tout droit de mon imagination...

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Steve et Bucky ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bucky était nonchalamment allongé sur le canapé, les jambes largement écartées, l'une posée sur le dossier, l'autre touchant le sol.

_ Très sexy, commenta sèchement Steve, en lui mettant une tape sur la cuisse pour qu'il s'assoie correctement.

Son ami s'exécuta de bonne grâce, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_ Steve, t'as pas l'air heureux ces derniers temps. Raconte, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Steve se dégagea et lui lança un regard sombre :

_ Ce qui se passe ? On passe nos journées enfermés dans cet appartement miteux.

_ Steve…

_ Je sais que depuis qu'on est… Je sais même pas comment décrire notre relation. On fait quoi ? On s'embrasse ? On baise ?

Ce langage ressemblait si peu à Steve. Trop vulgaire, trop énervé, trop déçu.

_ Steve…

_ Pourquoi le monde est-il si injuste ? reprit Steve, mâchoires serrées. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas s'exposer, dehors, à la vue de tous ?

_ Parce que c'est un comportement déviant, Steve, murmura Bucky en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et parce que si les deux sodomites que nous sommes assumons notre comportement de débauchés, le monde n'est pas prêt à ça.

Il soupira, et embrassa tendrement son amant, sur les lèvres cette fois-ci.

_ Allez, va t'habiller convenablement.

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ On sort.

Steve le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à rester éloigné l'un de l'autre quelques heures, sourit Bucky en reprenant sa position initiale. Je t'attends, Steve…

Steve embrassa brièvement Bucky et lui obéit, changeant son vieux t-shirt pour une chemise. Quand il revint dans le salon, Bucky était toujours dans cette même position inconvenante, et fredonnait pour lui-même.

_ J'ai le droit de savoir où tu m'emmènes ? demanda Steve en suivant son ami dehors.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche avant de plaquer un baiser sur les lèvres de Steve :

_ Ça te dit une séance de ciné ? proposa Bucky, et ils tressaillirent tous deux quand leurs mains se rejoignirent instinctivement.

Immédiatement, Steve fourra sa main dans sa poche et Bucky fit de même après un instant, sentant le même genre de colère que celle qui avait envahi Steve quelques minutes auparavant monter en lui. Il aurait aimé tenir la main de Steve, le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser en public. Mais il se devait de garder la tête froide pour eux deux. Dans son état d'énervement contre le monde, Steve était capable de faire une bêtise.

Le cinéma n'était qu'à cinq minutes à pied, mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Le programme de diffusion des films.

Bucky ignorait comment la sortie tranquille qu'il avait prévu avec Steve était devenu une bêtise pareille.

_ Je note, se moqua Steve en murmurant pour ne pas déranger les gens. Ta vision d'une sortie romantique c'est le visionnage d'Orgueil et Préjugés. Je crois que tu me confonds avec tes copines, Buck.

Bucky retint un ricanement moqueur. Pour commencer, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils ne passaient que ce film à cette heure de l'après-midi, ensuite Steve était fan de littérature anglaise, il n'avait qu'à apprécier maintenant.

Il hésita, puis tenta le tout pour le tout. La vie était faite pour prendre des risques, et il emmerdait ceux qui disaient le contraire. Lentement, il pencha la tête, et profita de la pénombre pour embrasser Steve qui, bien que surpris, répondit immédiatement à son baiser.

_ C'est du suicide, souffla Bucky, tentant de se contenir.

_ Je sais, acquiesça son ami en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour l'embrasser plus profondément.

De loin, ils ressemblaient seulement à un des nombreux couples venu au cinéma pour se bécoter en paix, et au fond, n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient ?

_ Finalement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de nous pousser à sortir, glissa Steve entre deux baisers. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de rentrer maintenant.

_ Nymphomane, articula Buck, en le maintenant contre son siège pour mettre fin à leur baiser. Il faut qu'on se calme, maintenant.

Steve soupira, mais obéit. Avec hésitation, il glissa sa main dans celle de Bucky, qui caressa doucement ses doigts d'artiste. Ça, ils pouvaient se le permettre. C'était discret et silencieux.

Même si Bucky savait qu'il aurait du réagir quand Steve posa sa tête sur son épaule, il ne put s'y résoudre.

En silence, ils regardèrent le film, et Bucky n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de gifler cette foutue héroïne autant que cet abruti de héros. Ils se tournaient autour sous des prétextes stupides, et arrivaient à se chamailler même quand ils dansaient ensemble, alors que Bucky aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir s'afficher ainsi avec Steve.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Steve murmura :

_ Buck…

_ Oui ?

_ Un jour je veux qu'on fasse comme eux. Qu'on se dispute comme un vieux couple, que tu m'invites à danser pour te faire pardonner… Qu'on puisse le faire devant des gens…

Bucky ferma les yeux pour se retenir de serrer Steve dans ses bras en lui promettant toutes les choses impossibles qu'il aurait voulu lui dire.

_ Peut-être, mentit-il, parce qu'il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Peut-être un jour, Steve…

* * *

Steve sourit pour lui-même en voyant un Tony sans doute un peu trop bourré entraîner une Pepper échevelée sur la piste de danse. Dire qu'ils étaient censés récolter des fonds. Enfin, il n'avait rien l'intention de dire, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu Tony rire comme ça.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Clint, et eut la surprise de voir qu'il avait abandonné Wanda pour danser avec Natasha, alors que la jeune brune tournoyait doucement dans les bras de l'ami de Sam, un cambrioleur nommé Scott si Steve avait bien compris. Au fond, il ne voulait même pas savoir comment Sam connaissait un cambrioleur. L'important était que Wanda s'amuse, et elle arborait un doux sourire que, comme chez Tony, il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il dut se retenir d'intervenir quand il vit Scott attirer Wanda hors de la salle de réception. La sorcière était jeune, mais pas si influençable que ça, elle saurait se débrouiller.

_ Steven Grant Rogers.

La voix glaciale de Natasha le fit sursauter. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle et Clint s'étaient approchés.

_ Euh… Oui ? répondit-il en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

La rousse le fusillait d'un regard sombre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches assis là ? Tout le monde s'éclate sauf toi. Allez ! Viens danser ! Sharon n'attends que toi !

_ Qui, Treize ? intervint Clint. Steve sort avec Treize ?

_ Bien sûr que non, soupira Steve. On est amis, c'est tout… J'ai eu une relation avec sa tante, ajouta-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils. Ça ferait vraiment bizarre que je sorte avec elle.

_ Pas plus bizarre que si tu restais assis là comme un débile.

_ Vraiment, Natasha, je ne préfère pas…

_ Si tu me sors encore cette histoire de bonne partenaire je t'en colle une, assura l'espionne. Steve, amuse-toi un peu, soupira-t-elle d'un ton plus doux qui reflétait son inquiétude. Ça te tuera pas…

_ Merci, Nat', mais tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi. Va danser. Moi je ne sais pas, de toute façon, reprit-il après un instant.

_ Il n'y a pas besoin de savoir danser, répliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. Steve, s'il te plaît. Tu fends le cœur à tout le monde, en restant assis sur cette chaise depuis le début de la soirée.

Quand tout à coup, Clint ébaucha un étrange sourire et prit la main de Natasha :

_ Tasha, écoute, c'est à Steve de décider. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un arrivera à le convaincre d'aller danser ce soir.

Et sans plus laisser le temps à Natasha de répondre, il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Steve retint un sourire en voyant la jeune femme s'énerver contre son partenaire, avant de tourner la tête, et tout à coup, de le regarder assez bizarrement. Ça craignait, ça, songea-t-il. Si Sharon Carter venait lui proposer une danse, elle qui était si amoureuse de lui, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait refuser sans la blesser.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il sut immédiatement qu'elle était trop grande pour appartenir à Sharon.

_ Capitaine Rogers, murmura une voix chaude à son oreille. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Steve tourna la tête si vite qu'il en ressentit une douleur dans la nuque, pour croiser le regard gris et amusé de Bucky à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

_ Buck…

_ Désolé du retard, souffla-t-il. C'était le temps que je retrouve quelques souvenirs de toi, que Barton et Wilson me préviennent que tu serais ici, et que je traverse l'océan Atlantique.

_ Ça me semble être une excuse valable, fut tout ce que Steve parvint à répondre.

_ Alors, capitaine Rogers… Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Steve sourit, et accepta la main que lui tendait Bucky :

_ Avec plaisir, sergent Barnes.

Les mains de Bucky étaient douces entre celles de Steve, et s'il n'avait jamais dansé de sa vie, il avait pourtant l'impression d'être à sa place dans les bras musclés de son ami.

_ J'ai croisé un couple qui se bécotait en entrant, commenta Bucky d'un air amusé. La petite sorcière a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle veut.

_ Elle est assez grande pour prendre soin d'elle-même, non ? répondit Steve, cherchant à savoir où voulait en venir Bucky.

Il se doutait qu'il ne parlait pas de Wanda juste pour meubler un silence qui leur était à tous les deux plutôt confortable.

_ Elle me rappelle toi, sourit Bucky en posant une main sur les hanches de Steve pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Toi aussi à son âge tu savais exactement ce que tu voulais. Que ce soit pour toi, ou pour nous deux. Tu étais une vraie tête brûlée. Tu l'es toujours, d'ailleurs…

_ Excuse-moi ? s'insurgea Steve. C'est faux…

_ Tu me voulais moi, susurra Buck d'une voix sensuelle. Tu me voulais, et tu voulais que tout le monde le sache, peu importait les risques.

_ Et toi tu as toujours voulu me garder pour toi tout seul, répliqua Steve en se penchant à l'oreille de Bucky pour laisser ses lèvres frôler sa peau.

Lui aussi il pouvait jouer à ce jeu là. Malgré les apparences, avant la guerre, c'était le plus souvent lui qui allumait un Bucky obligé de garder la tête froide en public.

_ Et si on faisait d'une pierre deux coups ?

Et les lèvres de Bucky furent sur les siennes. Chaudes, exigeantes, prenant ce qu'elles voulaient et lui rendant au moins autant. Possessives, sensuelles, amoureuses.

Steve lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme, oubliant totalement l'endroit où ils étaient. Brusquement, c'était comme s'ils étaient de retour dans son petit appartement de Brooklyn, le seul endroit où ils pouvaient vraiment se laisser aller. Il y avait certes eu quelques courtes nuits dans les campements militaires, mais ils s'y étaient tous deux sentis bien trop exposés pour vraiment en profiter.

Ils s'écartèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, et c'est là que Steve se rendit compte du silence pesant. Il regarda autour de lui. À l'exception de Clint qui souriait d'un air amusé et Natasha qui oscillait entre surprise et joie, tout le monde semblait choqué. Peut-être venaient-ils de comprendre que Captain America n'avait jamais eu de relation avec une fille parce qu'il avait déjà un petit ami. Petit ami certes cru mort pendant longtemps et passé du côté de l'ennemi, mais qui s'en souciait – à part les gens dotés d'un bon sens qu'aucun des Avengers n'avait.

Puis Tony se mit à rire, et à applaudir. Et tous les Avengers suivirent. Et le reste des invités – quoi qu'un peu plus hésitants. Puis la musique fut relancée, et dieu merci, l'attention se concentra sur autre chose.

_ Tu l'as prévu depuis longtemps ? murmura Steve en se sentant un peu mal à l'aise, sans pour autant s'écarter de Bucky.

_ Prévu quoi ?

_ Je te connais, Buck. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu étais le sniper, et que j'étais celui qui fonçait sur le terrain. Tu réfléchis toujours des heures avant de prendre une décision. Quand est-ce que tu avais prévu de m'embrasser devant tout le monde ?

_ À peu près au moment où Wilson m'a appelé pour me supplier de venir parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de voir ton regard de chien battu quand tu regardais tout le monde sur la piste de danse.

Steve ne releva pas, et sourit :

_ Tu ne fais jamais de trucs irréfléchis…

_ Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, admit Bucky en l'embrassant à nouveau, plus brièvement.

Ils se sourirent, et Steve avoua :

_ Je suis heureux de te revoir. J'ai cru que…

Bucky ne finit pas la phrase à sa place comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, mais ils savaient tous deux à quoi il pensait. « J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu après tout ça. Que même si tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu m'avais oublié. »

Steve savait où était Bucky depuis presque trois mois. Avec les moyens et la technologie de Tony, ça n'avait rien eu de compliqué de le retrouver, surtout que l'homme n'avait pas cherché à se cacher.

Bucky le sortit de ses pensées sombres en prenant la parole :

_ Tu veux faire un truc totalement irréfléchi, Steve ?

Un silence que Bucky prit pour une approbation.

_ Épouse-moi.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... Le prochain OS arrivera lundi ! Bisous !


End file.
